


On The Street Where You Live

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [143]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Thanksgiving, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver spends his first Thanksgiving with William.





	On The Street Where You Live

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is 95/143. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

The tree lined street where William grew up was as close to idyllic as Oliver could imagine. Samantha had shared photographs of William learning to ride his bicycle on the sidewalk in front of their blue house. Photos of William running through sprinklers with friends and tossing a ball with Richard in the yard were both a blessing and a curse. The pictures helped Oliver to feel more connected to his son, but they also reminded him of everything he missed.

“Ollie?” Tommy’s voice came through the car’s speakers.

“This street got to watch my son grow up and I didn’t,” Oliver said sullenly.

“It’s not fair,” Felicity agreed, taking his hand, “but, you’re here now. You get to watch him grow up from here on out.”

“He’s fifteen, there’s not much left growing up to do,” Oliver pointed out.

“He still needs his father. There’s plenty of growing up left,” Tommy said.

“Richard is his father.” Oliver quickly glanced in the rearview mirror to confirm Bobby was still asleep in his car seat. “I’m just a glorified sperm donor.”

“If you continue sitting in the car feeling sorry for yourself, you’re right, that’s all you’ll be. He came to find you. William wants you in his life. Get your ass out of the car and spend Thanksgiving with your son,” Tommy said firmly.

“Bobby’s asleep,” Felicity informed Tommy.

Tommy laughed, “A grumpy toddler is a great way to make an impression.”

“I hate that you’re not here,” Oliver admitted. “It’s Thanksgiving, we should be together.”

“I saw you fifteen minutes ago, and I’m going to see you in a few hours,” Tommy said gently. “Besides, I’ve been told that Joe’s turkey is the best turkey I’ll ever eat.”

Oliver was grateful that Barry and his family had opened their home to Tommy. Thanksgiving was going to be the first time Oliver was going to meet the Clayton and Adams families. Oliver, Felicity and Tommy had decided that having all three of them attend would make the day more about them than William. Oliver wasn’t entirely convinced leaving Tommy on the other side of town was really the right move.

“Buddy, I promise, I’m fine. I’m going to watch football, have a few beers, make fun of Barry, play with his twins – it’s going to be a good day. I’m with friends – you’re going into the hostile environment.”

“Was that your pep talk? Because, if it was, it needs some work,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Uh, oh,” Felicity said. “We’ve been spotted.”

Oliver looked across the street to see Richard standing on the front porch watching them. Felicity waved and Richard waved back. Richard called back into the house and moments later William stuck his head out the front door. Richard pointed to Oliver’s car. William smiled and ran down the front steps.

Oliver lowered his window, “Happy Thanksgiving, William.”

“Hi, Oliver. Hi, Felicity. Happy Thanksgiving.” William said leaning against the car door. “Are you coming in?”

“We are coming in, just as soon as your brother wakes up from his nap,” Felicity explained.

William breathed a sigh of relief, “Good, I was worried you changed your minds.”

“Not a chance,” Felicity reassured him. “You’re all your dad has been talking about.”

“I can wait with you, if you want,” William offered.

“Won’t your mom and dad wonder where you are?” Oliver asked.

“Nah, they can see us.” William said. He waved at Richard and called across the street, “We’ll be a few minutes.” Richard waved back and went inside the house.

William opened the rear door and slid into the seat next to Bobby. He ran a finger over Bobby’s chubby hand, “How long has he been asleep?”

“About forty-five minutes. He fell asleep as soon as we left the corporate penthouse,” Felicity answered. “He should be up soon.”

“You can put him down in my room,” William offered. “I cleaned it this morning.”

“As soon as we pick him up, he’ll wake up,” Oliver explained.

“The phrase, scream like bloody murder, comes to mind,” Felicity said.

William’s eyes widened in alarm. He sat back, “I guess we’ll let him wake up on his own.”

“How’s school?” Oliver asked.

“I did okay on midterms,” William responded with a shrug.

Oliver hated that he didn’t know what okay meant to William. When he was growing up, barely passing was considered - okay. For Felicity, okay would’ve meant an A instead of an A+. “That’s good,” Oliver said lamely.

“Dad said I had to get all A’s on my midterm if I wanted to play basketball this year. He’s still pretty mad about my suspension,” William answered. “I’m still not allowed out on weekends.”

Oliver struggled to find the right words. He would be the biggest hypocrite in the world if he said platitudes about drugs. He’d done a lot worse than pot when he was fifteen.

“Your mom and dad love you. They want you to be safe,” Felicity said. “I’m sure we’ll be grounding Bobby sooner or later.”

“I’m sure your mom told you I did drugs and drank a lot when I was your age,” Oliver said in a rush.

William averted his eyes, “She did.”

“I won’t lie and say drugs and alcohol don’t make you feel good, but I will say the effects are only temporary. I hurt a lot of people when I was high – Tommy and my girlfriend, Laurel, especially. The high, it’s not worth hurting yourself or the people you love. It’s because of my behavior that your mom decided you were better off without me in your life. That will always be my biggest regret. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. You deserved better from me.” Oliver watched William in the rearview mirror for a reaction. “Was that too much? I’ve got a handle on parenting a three-year-old. A teenager is new. I’m not sure of the right thing to say.”

“Why aren’t you angrier with my mom for keeping me secret?” William asked.

“Do you want me to be?” Oliver asked in return.

“She kept us apart. It makes me angry,” William answered.

The truth was, Oliver was angry. He was angry at his mom for interfering. He was angry at Samantha for not standing up to his mom. But mostly, he was angry at himself for not standing up for William the moment Samantha told him she was pregnant. Being angry wasn’t going to help Oliver or William build their relationship. He needed to let go of his anger and help his son to do the same. “Your mom was young and in a difficult position. I wasn’t her boyfriend and my mom could be scary. She thought she was doing the right thing for you. Yes, I wish she’d told me the truth. Yes, I wish, more than anything, that I could’ve spent the last fifteen years being your dad, but I understand her choice. Your mom wasn’t being malicious – she was doing the best she could.”

“I’m still mad,” William said.

“I understand that William, I do, but being mad with your mom won’t change anything that has already happened.  I want us to focus on the now and getting to know each other better. I want you to call me and tell me how you did on your midterms. I want to sit in the stands and cheer when you’re playing basketball and baseball. I know you already have a great dad, but, one day, I’d like the chance to be your dad too.”

“Me too,” William said shyly.

Felicity raised her hands over her head, “Yay, car therapy. You guys are doing great.”

“Someone’s awake,” William said softly.

Oliver shifted to see Bobby’s wide blue eyes staring at his brother.

“Did you have a good nap, baby?” Felicity reached between the front seats to squeeze Bobby’s foot.

Bobby nodded his head but continued to stare at William.

“You remember your brother, little man,” Oliver said. “Remember, we told you we were going to visit?”

Bobby nodded again, “William.”

“Hi, Bobby,” William took hold of his brother’s hand, “I’m really glad to see you.”

Bobby squirmed in his car seat as he looked around, “Where’s dada?”

“We’re going to see dada soon,” Felicity smiled broadly. “Do you want to see William’s room?” she asked when Bobby appeared to be about to have a meltdown about Tommy’s absence.

“I took out some of my old toys for you,” William said eagerly. “Do you want to see them?”

Bobby’s eyes went wide and he nodded.

“Sounds like a plan,” Felicity said opening her car door.

William got out of the car and waited for Felicity to unbuckle Bobby from his car seat.

“Are you still there?” Oliver asked when he was alone in the car.

“I am,” Tommy answered. “You did great. Enjoy your day with your sons.”

“I love you,” Oliver said. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I love you,” Tommy said. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Oliver exited the rental car and retrieved Bobby’s gear from the trunk. “Do you want me to carry him?” he asked Felicity. She’d started her third trimester and could no longer hide she was pregnant. Lifting Bobby was beginning to take a toll on her back.

“I’m okay,” she said reaching for his hand.

“William, would you mind carrying these two dishes?” Oliver asked.

“Sure, Oliver,” William said as he removed the two covered dishes from the trunk.

Oliver and Felicity followed William onto the porch where Richard was waiting.

“Bobby was napping,” William explained to his dad.

Richard smiled warmly, “I remember those days. Never wake a sleeping toddler.”

“It’s good to see you again, Richard,” Oliver held out his hand.

“You too, Oliver,” Richard said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Oliver didn’t blame Richard’s less than enthusiastic response to Oliver joining their life. He loved William as his own. Their situation was new territory, for all of them.

“Thank you for having us to dinner,” Felicity said as she accepted a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s our pleasure. I don’t think William has slept all week from the excitement,” Richard said opening the front door.

“Dad,” William whined.

“Sam,” Richard called out, “they’re here.”

The noise of a houseful of people talking, suddenly stopped.

Felicity stepped closer to Oliver, putting Bobby between them. Oliver spread his hand across his wife’s lower back. She looked up at him and smiled bravely.

Sam appeared in the foyer. She was wiping her hands on her apron. “Oliver. Felicity. You made it.” She accepted a kiss on the cheek from Oliver. She gave a nervous hug to Felicity. “You look wonderful. How are you feeling?”

“Thank you. I’m feeling okay,” Felicity answered. “Your home is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Sam said as Richard put his arm around her. “Are you ready?”

“Come on,” William said excitedly, “I’ll introduce you.”

“Put those in the kitchen first,” Sam pointed to the dishes William held.

“I’ll be right back,” William said as he rushed away.

“Oliver made a chocolate pecan pie and Tommy sent his mac and cheese,” Felicity told Sam. “For everyone’s sake, I didn’t prepare anything.”

“I’m sure everything is delicious,” Sam said.

William ran back into the room.

“Relax, son,” Richard squeezed William’s shoulder, “you’re not going to miss anything.”

Oliver and Felicity entered the family room to find twenty pairs of eyes studying them. William stood next to Felicity and faced his family. “This is Oliver and Felicity – and this is my brother, Bobby. He’s super smart.”

At his name, Bobby lifted his head. He held his arms out towards William. William’s face lit up in a smile as he took Bobby from Felicity’s arms. “Tell everyone how old you are,” he encouraged.

Bobby held up three fingers and showed them to the room of strangers.

William introduced Oliver and Felicity to his aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. Oliver was grateful for the years his mother spent dragging him to parties where he was expected to remember everyone’s names.

“I thought there were two of them. Is this the father?” an elderly woman in a wheelchair shouted to the woman standing next to her. “Where’s the other one?”

“Oliver is William’s father, Grandma,” Sam shouted slowly.

“She doesn’t like wearing her hearing aids,” William said apologetically.

Oliver smiled, “That’s okay.”

Oliver and Felicity arrived in front of the elderly woman.

“This is my grandmother, Eileen Clayton,” Sam said. “Grandma this is Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.”

Eileen’s eyes were milky, but the look in her eyes was clear. She scanned over Oliver and Felicity appraisingly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Clayton,” Oliver held out his hand.

Eileen clasped his hand and stared at him, “You’re very handsome. I can see how you’d be able to seduce our Samantha.”

“Grandma,” Sam admonished.

“You’re the wife?” Eileen asked Felicity.

“I am,” Felicity answered.

“I thought there was a husband too,” Eileen said to Sam.

“There is,” Felicity answered with a smile. “Our husband, Tommy, was unable to come today.”

“Are you pregnant?” Eileen continued her interrogation.

“I am,” Felicity’s smile remained unwavering as she rested her hands protectively over her stomach. “I’m due in February.”

“Who is the father of this one?” Eileen pointed at Felicity’s belly.

“Oliver and Tommy are the fathers of our children,” Felicity answered, the smile on her face becoming more strained.

“William claims this one,” she pointed an arthritic finger at Bobby, “is his brother. He doesn’t look it.”

“I’ll tell you one of my secrets, Mrs. Clayton. I’m not a natural blonde,” Felicity deflected.

“Sam,” Felicity turned her attention from the elderly woman, “where’s your bathroom? I think Bobby and I should excuse ourselves.”

“I’ll show you,” Sam looked relieved to have an excuse to escaper her grandmother.

Felicity took Bobby from William, gave Oliver a sympathetic smile, and disappeared with Sam.

“You’re rich,” Eileen continued.

“We are,” Oliver agreed. He was still uncomfortable by the vast wealth he shared with his spouses, but there was no denying the fact they were billionaires, one hundred times over.

“You live a good life with your family?” the old woman asked.

“We do. We have a very happy home. I’m very lucky,” Oliver responded.

“You didn’t take care of your son,” Eileen said angrily. “William had to go without.”

“Grandma, be nice,” William said anxiously.

“It’s all right, William. Your grandmother is right. Mrs. Clayton, I didn’t know about William until very recently. The first fifteen years of his life, I missed. I don’t plan on shirking my responsibilities now.”

“Oliver made us a financial offer to cover the child support he missed,” Richard said. “Sam and I turned him down. It was our choice not to tell Oliver he had a son. We don’t want his money. He has set up a trust for William. William now has more money than everyone in this room combined, except for Oliver and Felicity. He’ll never want for anything.”

“Oliver’s tried to do the right thing from the moment he learned about William,” Sam said, returning to her husband’s side. “Be nice Grandma. It’s Thanksgiving and William is grateful for his new family.” She turned to her son, “Why don’t you check on Felicity and Bobby? Offer them a drink or some food.”

William looked anxiously between his parents, grandmother and Oliver.

“We’ll be fine,” Oliver promised.

“Okay,” William said reluctantly.

“No one asks an old woman for her opinion, but no wonder your father doesn’t approve of this. Is this really the man you want influencing your son?” Eileen asked her granddaughter. “William already has a perfectly good father.”

Sam’s jaw flexed, “You’re right grandma, no one asked you. Having a relationship with Oliver and Oliver’s family is important to William which makes it important to us.”

Richard put his arm around Sam’s shoulders, “Let us worry about William, Eileen. We wouldn’t let Oliver into William’s life if we didn’t think it was the right thing for our son.”

Felicity returned to the living room and put her arm around Oliver’s waist. She smiled brightly, but her eyes searched her husband’s to determine if all was well. He placed his hand on her hip and squeezed it briefly, “Where are the boys?”

“Bobby wanted to see William’s toys,” Felicity told the group.

Sam smiled, “William was checking the internet to make sure his toys are age appropriate. He was very worried about choking hazards.”

“He’s a very good big brother,” Felicity told Sam. “Bobby talks about William nonstop.”

“William talks about Bobby all the time too,” Richard told Felicity. “He’s very excited for the new baby.”

Felicity rubbed her belly, “Me too.”

“Is it all right if I go check on the boys?” Oliver asked Sam.

“Sure. Top of the stairs, second door on your right,” Sam pointed towards the hallway.

Oliver leaned in and kissed his wife’s cheek, “You’ll be okay?”

Felicity ran her hands over Oliver’s shoulders, “I’ll be fine.”

Oliver took the stairs, two at a time, to the second floor. The noise of the living room faded away and he could hear his sons’ laughter. William’s bedroom door was open and the boys were seated on the floor playing with action figures. Oliver took a moment to observe his son’s room. He was surprised to see a poster of the Green Arrow hanging over William’s bed. The poster dated back to the suit he wore his fifth year home.

Oliver pulled his cell from his pocket and began recording his boys at play. After several of minutes observing his sons, his youngest, spotted him.

Bobby’s face lit up in a smile, “Daddy, come play.”

Oliver slipped his phone back into his pocket and entered the room. “You guys look like you’re having fun. What are you playing?”

“William has good toys,” Bobby said as he handed Oliver a small red car.

“I can see that,” Oliver accepted his son’s offering. He rolled the car back and forth in front of Bobby. “What do you have there?”

Bobby held up an action figure, “Flash. He runs fast.”

“He does run fast,” Oliver agreed. He turned his attention to William, “You like the Flash?”

William nodded his head, “Who doesn’t? He’s the hero of Central City. I met him once.”

“You did?” Oliver asked. “When?”

William’s brow furrowed, “I was in the third grade. We were on a class trip to the Natural History museum. Our bus got a flat tire on the way home and Flash changed it for us.” William stood up and took a frame off his dresser. “He signed one for everyone. He was really nice.”

“That’s what I hear,” Oliver said as he took the frame. It was a copy of the museum map with an autograph. Oliver laughed at the cheesiness of his friend’s message. _Be Cool._ _Stay In School. The Flash._ He had a pang of jealousy that Barry had gotten to meet his son before he did. His son probably wouldn’t believe that his step-father was currently watching a football game with the Flash or that his father and step-mother had been in the Flash’s wedding party.

“The Green Arrow is grumpy,” Bobby informed them as he handed the aforementioned hero to his brother.

“Who says?” Oliver asked with a laugh.

Bobby looked at his dad with surprise, “Gramps.”

“Your grandpa knows the Green Arrow?” William asked Bobby with awe.

Bobby shrugged.

William looked to Oliver, “Does Felicity’s step-dad really know the Green Arrow?”

“They’ve met – police business,” Oliver said evasively. Quentin did enjoy calling the Green Arrow grumpy, especially in front of Oliver.

“Wow, that’s so cool,” William said. “Has he met Arsenal and Spartan too?”

Oliver never expected to lie about his alter ego to his son so early in their relationship. He wasn’t expecting the Green Arrow to ever come up. He shrugged, “I guess. I never really asked.”

“Call gramps,” Bobby said patting Oliver’s pocket.

“Gramps is working today,” Oliver told Bobby. “We’ll talk to him tonight.” His father-in-law was working Thanksgiving so he could take Christmas off when Sara visited.

Bobby looked apologetically at William, “You talk to gramps later.”

“I bet everyone in Starling has a Green Arrow story,” William said dreamily. “I hope I get to meet him one day too.”

“I don’t,” Oliver said a little gruffly. When William looked hurt, Oliver added, “If you meet him that either means you’ve broken the law or you’re in danger. He doesn’t really change tires and sign autographs like the Flash.”

William looked thoughtful as he weighed Oliver’s words. “I never thought of it that way.” William picked up one of his toy cars, “He should totally sign autographs though. Maybe people would stop thinking he’s so grumpy.”

Oliver laughed. “If I ever meet him, I’ll let him know about the autographs.” He could only imagine the level of eye rolling he’d receive from Roy if he announced they would be handing out autographs. Felicity would probably give him a fifteen minute lecture on handwriting analysis.

“I’m really glad you came today,” William said shyly. “I’m sorry Tommy couldn’t come. I know my Great Grandma Eileen can be difficult.”

“I’m really glad we came too. Your grandma just needs to get use to the idea of us, it will be fine,” Oliver tried to reassure his son. “I wish Tommy was here too, but we thought it was best for him not to come this time.”

“I want to come to Starling for Christmas. Will you talk to my mom and convince her?” William asked.

“I’ll talk to your mom and dad about Christmas. I was thinking maybe the three of you could come to Starling for Christmas. You could come to the house I grew up in. Thea lives there with her family now. We make snow. It’s a lot of fun.”

“We make snowman with da and Uncle Roy,” Bobby said with a smile.

“That sounds like fun,” William said. “I hope they let me go.”

“If it’s not this year, maybe next year,” Oliver said not wanting to disappoint him. “This is all going to take some getting used to. I know you want everything to go fast, I do too, but we need to be patient.”

William frowned, “I don’t want to be patient. I want to spend more time with you.”

“I want to spend more time with you too. I promise, I’ll talk to your parents and see if we can come up with a schedule.” Oliver had mentioned the private jet to Sam before and she’d been uncomfortable having William shuttle between Central City and Starling City via limo and jet. He was hoping that this visit would convince Sam and Richard that they were a normal enough family for William to spend time with. Oliver might be able to convince Sam that William would benefit from visiting one weekend a month, as his school calendar permitted.

“I know that you’re going to be really busy when the new baby comes and it will be harder to see me,” William said quietly.

Oliver heart ached to hear the uncertainty in his son’s voice, “Hey, buddy, listen to me. I’m never too busy for you. Our new baby isn’t going to change that. You can call me, day or night - to tell me about your day or to talk about nothing at all. You can visit me whenever you and your mom want. Now that I’m in your life, you’re stuck with me. Okay?”

A knock on the door drew their attention. Felicity let out a small laugh, “I wish I had that recorded. All three of you turned your heads in perfect synch. Like father, like sons.” She stepped into the room and slowly lowered herself to William’s bed. “Are you guys having fun?”

“Yeah,” Bobby answered.

“Your mom wanted me to let you know that we’re going to be eating in fifteen minutes,” Felicity said as she looked around William’s room. “Oh, did you go to that exhibit?” Felicity pointed to a poster from the Central City planetarium.

“My dad took me, it was awesome,” William said with enthusiasm.

Felicity pouted, “I’m so jealous. My boss is so mean. I couldn’t get the time off.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his wife, “You’re, your boss.”

“I know and I’m so mean,” she said seriously.

Oliver shook his head at William, “Tommy and I will be happy to have someone else go to these events with Felicity.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I go to Rockets’ games.”

“You bring books to Rockets’ games,” Oliver teased.

“I’m multitasking, something you have, allegedly, always valued in me,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I love going to baseball games,” William declared.

“Excellent. You can go to baseball games with Oliver and Tommy, and you can go to nerdy exhibits with me,” Felicity said with a grin.

“I’d like that,” William admitted.

“So, we have a tradition in our family on Thanksgiving. I asked your mom and she said that your family doesn’t have this tradition. I thought maybe the four of us could share what we are grateful for this year before we go down to dinner,” Felicity said.

William sat up straight, “Okay.”

Felicity smoothed her dress over her knees, “I’ll go first. This year, I am grateful for my family. My wonderful husbands and my beautiful son. I’m also grateful that our family has grown this year and will, god willing, grow again next year. I’m grateful for the arrival of William in our lives. I am blessed with two smart and handsome sons.”

“How about you, little man?” Oliver asked. “What are you most grateful for?”

Bobby chewed on his bottom lip, “Hildy and cookies.”

Oliver, Felicity and William laughed at Bobby’s declaration.

“Just Hildy and cookies?” Oliver asked Bobby with a large smile.

Bobby’s brow furrowed before he smiled, “And William.”

“As long as you have your priorities,” Oliver told Bobby as he pulled him onto his lap.

“I’ll go next,” William offered. “I’m grateful that I had enough courage to knock on your front door. I’m grateful that Tommy and Bobby opened the door and that Tommy was so nice and encouraged me to stay and meet you. I’m grateful that you’re not some fat, old, bald, insurance salesman.”

“Me too,” Felicity said to Oliver with an exaggerated wink.

“I’m grateful that I’m getting the chance to get to know my new family. I’m especially grateful that I have a little brother and another brother or sister on the way,” William finished.

Oliver kissed Bobby’s cheek, “I’m grateful that I’ve lived another year. There was a time when my survival wasn’t something I could take for granted. I’m grateful to be blessed by a large and opinionated family that is bound together by more than blood. I continue to be amazed and grateful that I am loved by Felicity and Tommy. I am grateful that you are alive and I’m going to get the chance to get to know you and be your father. I am so thankful for my incredible sons. You boys are more than I could ever have dreamed of and I’m proud of both of you.” Oliver placed a hand on Felicity’s belly, “I’m so grateful that I’m going to be a father, three times over. The five years that I was away, I never believed any of this was possible. You children are a miracle. I’m so lucky.”

Felicity wiped a tear from her eye, “I think we should head down to dinner.”

Oliver rose to his feet with Bobby’s arms around his neck. He kissed Felicity chastely, “I love you.”

She smiled up at him, “I love you too.”

William swayed back and forth as he watched Oliver, Felicity and Bobby. He approached them and extended his arms hesitantly.

Oliver pulled William into a bear hug, trapping Bobby between them, “We’re huggers in this family.” Oliver wasn’t sure when he’d turned into a hugger, but he was now, officially, a hugger.

Felicity put her arms around Oliver and William, “Do you think they’ll let the pregnant woman start with pie?”

William and Oliver laughed. Oliver kissed the top of Felicity’s head, “You’re not starting with pie.”

“Mommy is a bad influ - influence,” Bobby said solemnly.

“Who told you that?” Felicity asked.

“Da,” Bobby answered.

Oliver released William from his embrace, “Fair warning, your brother will repeat everything you say.”

“I’m starting to notice that. Come on, Bobby, we’re at the kids’ table,” William said taking Bobby from Oliver’s arms. He started for the hallway, “You know, Bobby, brothers always keep each other’s secrets. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bobby agreed.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist, “You okay?”

“We’re fine,” she said rubbing her belly.

“Thank you for doing this for me today. I know this isn’t an ideal way to spend today,” he rested his forehead against hers.

“Families are rarely ideal. William is a member of our family and Tommy and I are thankful for him. This is what we need to do for both of you. You don’t need to thank us,” she said with her hand over his heart.

“When we get back to the apartment tonight, I want us to say our thanks again, with Tommy,” Oliver said. It didn’t feel right giving thanks without holding hands with his husband and wife.

“I like the sound of that,” she whispered against his lips. “Happy Thanksgiving, Oliver.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Felicity.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> For my readers in the United States, Happy Thanksgiving. I love the tradition of sharing what we are most grateful for. In these troubled times, we spend so much time focusing on what is wrong in our world and what needs fixing that we lose sight of the things we are grateful for - family, friends, pets, a good book, four days off. Personally, I am grateful for this fandom and for all of you who take the time to read this series, send me comments and extend the hand of friendship. Thank you
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
